Return to Aquatic Ruins
by KittyNakajimaX
Summary: Shadow and the others must locate the first Elemental Stone before it falls into the wrong hands. Amy gives Sonic a taste of his own medicine by ignoring him. P Note I know the spacing is weird, but bare with me, because i think it might be the browser.
1. Underneath the Outer Core is a Heart

**Return to Aquatic Ruins**

_Author's Note: The characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and any other related characters all belong to Sega Enterprises/Sonic Team. Don't take it upon yourself to say I'm stealing because I'm giving credit. However, the characters of Sara Rai, Rai the Chao, Aozora Kitty, or any other character you don't recognize belong to me, the author. _

Secondly, I'm well aware that it's been quite a while since I've posted a story here. But that's due to the skew of viruses I got on my home computer when I split **Just the Beginning** into 17 different chapters. Imagine how many viruses I got for just uploading one chapter. That's quite a bit.

I haven't gotten much feedback on it, and I'm currently developing a separate arc of this series called Blue Sky Dream. But thanks to Baby Amy who's taken a particular interest in this, I'm back here continuing from where I last left off. I hope you enjoy it.

**_  
Underneath The Outer Core_**

The sun's golden rays awoke a certain sakura colored hedgehog one morning. Due to events that had occurred over the lapse of only a few days, she was far from her normal self. She even had the injuries to prove it. Amy slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her now bandaged neck. A small moan escaped from her lips as one of her fingers had skipped upon one of the somewhat sensitive areas of her wound.

"That was one crazy squirrel bitch", she thought to herself. But her assailant was the least of her worries. Sleep may have healed her physical wounds, but she was more concerned about the one from within. This one coming from the one she held most dear. Amy fell back onto her pillow as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. _"I don't know what's gotten into him", she said mentally._

She was still reminiscing over the matter when Rai flew in through the bedroom window. It circled around her bed, singing a sweet little song before landing on her lap to greet her. The girl smiled back at her little visitor. "Morning, Rai", she said softly while petting the exotic chao. It cooed back a small _"chao"_ before hopping up closer to her.

Seeing this cheered Amy up a bit. "At least you care whether I'm okay or not", she said after a pause. A question mark formed over Rai's head, so Amy clarified what she meant. "Don't worry", she said reassuringly. "I'm grateful to you for always showing up at least once a day. But I wish that Sonic would at least pop in and see how I was doing. I just thought he wasn't thinking clearly that night. But now, I'm not too sure."

She frowned at what she had just said. "No, I take that back. Of course he wasn't himself..._but_..._I'm_ tired of this. He treats me like I'm a final resort or asset." Rai frowned at this, moving up and patting one of her hands gently. "But I shouldn't be sitting here feeling sorry for myself. Just thinking about his behavior is upsetting enough as is". With Rai's help, Amy slowly got onto her feet. "I should try ignoring him and see what happens." Rai gave her thumbs up (well, a Chao hands up), to which she smiled once more. "I should have thought of this sooner. That'll teach him he can't mess with me." Another thought came to mind at the moment, to which Amy added: "There's a small chance he might not even care whether I ignore him or not". A sweat drop formed on the floral chao's head. "CHAO!" it yelled at Amy.

She softly petted it on the head to calm it down. "Okay. I won't back down from this", she promised. "I should have done this sooner. And even though there's a good chance he might not even notice, I have to. It'll save me more time having to wait for a response out of him."

Just then, Sara walked in with a tray of food and medicine. She gave a look to her chao that made another sweat drop appear on his head. It flew over and rested on top of her head, and cooed when it noticed she wasn't angry with it at all. "I hope Rai hasn't been a bother to you", she said softly while laying the tray down on the bed. Amy giggled and replied, "He wasn't much trouble. He's been cheering me up."

Sara smiled back to her, as she gave a piece of fruit to Rai. "That's good to hear", she said softly. She removed a mixture of herbs from the tray, and placed it in a mortar that she had brought along with it. "Now", she said while mashing the medicinal herbs, "how are you feeling today?" Amy responded by beginning to unravel the bandage around her neck. "I feel okay", she said softly. She paused to point to the still sore spot from her wound. "It hurts just a little bit over here, but otherwise I feel great."

"Well, this is splendid news", said the tan hedgehog as she poured the herbal mix into a cup of boiling fluid, making a brew, which she handed over to Amy. "This should help with that soreness." Taking notice of Amy's reluctance, she added: "Don't worry about the taste. It has a bit of aloe and cinnamon in it to even it out."

Sara shot out a smile that said "I told you so" as Amy took a small sip before chugging the whole cup down. "You should feel stronger in no time now", she said reassuringly as she pushed the tray of food towards Amy. She even let out a giggle as she noticed how fast Amy went at her meal. "This is what happens when you sleep for a whole day." she laughed.

The two hedgehogs sat for a while after Amy finished, talking about what lied ahead for the next time they ran into Amy's squirrel assailant. After a bit, Sara left Amy to rest up some more. "Take it easy, or I'll tie you down if I have to", she joked. Rai gave a "chao" after her, wagging his left arm as a sort of warning. Amy complied, lying back down and letting the warm solar rays take her into a light slumber.

_Meanwhile...on another side of the island..._

Sonic was skipping stones on a pond not far from Sara's cottage. He hadn't been anywhere near the others in over 2 days. Even longer for Amy; he hadn't bothered to go near her since his mouthing off to her in her condition. The cerulean blur skipped two stones at once to get his mind to let his mind wander into something else. He watched on as both stones skipped across a total of eight times each before sinking to the bottom of the pond. He kept on adding one more stone to each skip, but this became tiresome quickly.

"No matter what I do, I can't shake her from my mind", he sighed mentally. He hated himself for how much of a jerk he had been with her that night. "I wasn't thinking clearly when I said all that", he said to no one in particular.

"Damn straight you weren't", said a voice from behind him. The azure hedgehog turned to meet the face of Shadow. He also noticed that Shadow wasn't alone, accompanied by the creature that they had rescued that night.

Sonic growled at him before turning his attention to the lake once more. "I honestly don't know what she sees in such a poor specimen of hedgehog like you", he continued, smirking. "But it's obviously more than you deserve." He turned to leave, motioning for Kitty to follow. Although her name was Aozora, he remembered that Maria also referred to cats as kittens, or kitties. She seemed to instantly take a liking to him referring to her as such. Even to the extend of adding it as a surname, Aozora Kitty.

He stopped in mid step to add: "She loves you, Sonic. If you can't realize that, then I'm afraid there's no hope for you..." And with that, he and Kitty sped off towards the cottage.

Sonic turned around just in time to watch them off. He couldn't help but admit that everything that Shadow had just said was true. True right down to the final word in the last sentence.

_As the last word trailed, his mind wandered back to the ARK. To the time where he had found out that Eggman had gotten a hold of Amy, he risked his being just to get to her. Jumping over hurdles, defying gravity. none of which meant a single thing to him except that it got was one step closer to making sure she was safe... _

...He breathes a sigh of relief as he notices that Eggman hasn't touched a single pink quill on her head upon arriving at the control room. He mentally smirks as Eggman suggests a trade of his fake emerald for Amy's safety, but suddenly frowns. "A fake emerald is a bad thing to trade her for..." His thought becomes reality as Eggman betrays him, encasing his body within an escape capsule rigged to detonate within 60 seconds. His face wanders over to Tails, he looks a bit freaked out at this. He can't remember much for him except that he asks him to take care of business...

But Amy's expression was unforgettable. He took notice of the fear in her emerald eyes, which were on the verge of breaking out into tears. She had a frantic air of uncertainty upon her; at a glance, she looked as if she was going to cry new rivers. At others it appeared as if she were going to run through and break the glass herself. But whatever she was feeling, he knew that it was genuinely her overall concern for him and his safety. He smiled to her, saying, "Amy, take care of yourself..."

Sonic let out a long sigh as his daydream ended. With his back to the sun, he removed the glove of his right hand to reveal a ring within the palm of his hand. It was too big to fit on any of his fingers, but he guiltily admired it for what it was.

_"Someday…the one I love will bear this on her hand."_

He carefully replaced the glove back on his hand, making sure the ring was carefully tucked in. In an uncharacteristic manner, he slowly strolled off towards the cottage.

_"Until the fights I fight are over and done, Amy...I can't love you..."  
_

_"...And I do love you..."  
_


	2. Sara's Secret Heartache

_**Author Note:** I apologize once more for the crappy spacing. But I am (and plan to continue) updating from my university's computer lab. I've tried at least 6 other different computer locations throughout the campus to fix the spacing (and punctuation; my ellipses only appear as one period when I intend for at least 3 to follow a thought), and this is the only place where I can save the file on the hard drive and upload the chapters. So, please bear with how they look now, so I can fix them at my local library in the future.  
_

As he and Aozora sped off in the direction of the cottage, Shadow's mind had wandered back into his vision of Sara. Aozora noticed his distraction and slowed down, until the both of them were at a complete stop. "Is something troubling you?" she inquired. She had noticed that he had been in thought like this before, like the night that they first met.

"A returning and troublesome thought", the black hedgehog finally admitted. "It concerns our hostess, Sara. For the past few days, I've been having these visions of her." He proceeded to describe the first vision in which he had seen her racing through the same woods they stood in, trying to defend a child that was later taken away by a dark figure. "I think I made a mistake by telling her of it" he sighed. "She was rather shaken…"

_Sara was in the kitchen preparing some food to be taken into Amy's room when Shadow stepped in. Without turning around, she gave him a friendly salutation. "Hello Shadow." she said softly, in a cheery tone. "After I'm done with this, I'll make you something if you want." He sat down at the little wooden table within the room. "No, thank you." He said politely. "I'm not regularly accustomed to another's kindness outside of what Maria used to show me…"_

_She reached over for a glass mug to pour in the steaming hot water she was preparing for a special brew. "You know", she started, "what we went up against a few days back wasn't anything ordinary."  
_  
_"Really?" asked Shadow, who found an interest in it. "Yes", she replied. "I was sensing negative energies as we fought against it. So, I referenced through my ancient texts and discovered that it is known Oni, the spirit of darkness. On the other side of the spectrum, our new friend Aozora happens to be inhabited with the spirit of light. Light and darkness are naturally attracted and repelling unto one another, so that easily gives explanation to why that possessed squirrel wanted to kill Aozora before she had a chance to awaken on her own."_

_"That explains that", said Shadow. He let out a small sigh, which he believed no one, would have been able to hear. But Sara must have heard it because she said next: "Is something the matter?" in a concerned tone. _

_"It's these visions I keep having...", he said finally. "Even though I've only know you a short while, they seem to center around you. You and this child..." He was interrupted by the crash of something hitting the ground. Sara quickly bent down to pick up the pieces of the now shattered mug. He remembered that he went down beside her to try and help, and noticed that she was trembling. " I didn't mean to upset you...I..." She slowly got back up on her feet and shot him a smile as if all that he previously said hadn't mattered. "It's alright…I just got a bit clumsy. But I think you should go. I'll finish cleaning up.", she said while she started to clean up the fractured mug and its now spoiled contents. _

He remembered watching as her emerald eyes began to shed tears as he exited.

"And I've had a new vision of late", he said once he finished. And it's more disturbing that the one before..."

He once again saw Sara running for her life in the forest, carefully cradling and protecting the small child that she held in her arms, underneath a bundle of blankets that concealed it from his view. He could hear her heart beat rapidly; the amount of fear that she felt was 100x amplified to what he had felt when he was running with Maria that fateful day back on the ARK. He could hear her say: "I'm not letting anyone hurt you..." to the crying child. She glowed for a second, then reappeared somewhere else within the forest. "She must be teleporting to throw them off", he thought as he watched on. The G.U.N. beetles finally surrounded her once more, as she threw kicks and punches in a desperate attempt to scare them off. The fear that he felt as she missed each target grew worse; he knew that she couldn't teleport at this point because she was now acting out of instinct: which was just to protect her child by any means necessary, even if it meant that losing her very life.

The same dark figure jumped in front of her, saying the same thing that he couldn't hear before that had made her grimace and grow more upset. But there was a new figure, one that he could make out clearly, behind all of the G.U.N. beetles stood his creator, Dr. Gerald, waiting patiently for the dark figure to convince Sara to give him the child. "I want to save my granddaughter, as well as your child..." He heard the dark figure say something as well: "You've done all you can, Sara. Let him take it. At least he would have died for a good cause."

He then noticed Sara erupt into anger, screaming at the dark figure for even suggesting such a notion. The last thing he heard was Sara say: "I've lost many close to me..." She fell to her knees, tenderly nestling the child within her arms. I've lost friends...family...too many things to count. I can't bare to lose one more."

"I had that one directly after I spoke with her." He finished. "I know what it is to lose someone dear to you..." Kitty nodded her head in agreement. Shadow continued: "What upsets me is that my creator was actively in this one. I've witnessed first hand that many of the things he's done were meant to cause pain, but this has to be the worst I can think of. I know Maria- she wouldn't have wanted an innocent child to die for a cure. She would have rather died in its place. Sara must feel horrible... She gave it up with the hopes of saving its life. Yet from how she was in the kitchen, I don't believe that happened."

"That's horrible!", said Kitty finally. "But didn't you also say that someone said, "You've done all you can. You mentioned that Sara is an expert when it comes to dealing with medicine. If she wasn't able to help it, then she might have been desperate to try anything."

Shadow sighed. "You might be right. But it's something that bothers me, and I wish to look further into it. After all of this is over, I want to help her find the child, or at least uncover what Professor Gerald required him to take it away from her. It may not be what she hoped for, but at least she'll have the answers."

"But Shadow," Kitty started, "what if she doesn't want your help?" The smoke hedgehog froze in his tracks to face his feline companion, and frowned. "I know there's such a possibility", he said plainly. "But regardless, I'm going to help her. The kindness she's shown me is only secondary to that of Maria." And with that, he sped off in the direction of the cottage.

Kitty began to start running in the direction of the cottage again. The beige feline's face lit up with a warm smile.

"Sara is fortunate to have someone care for her the way Shadow does."


	3. Aquatic Ruins?

_Author's Note:_ _Nearly 3 years after I had started work on this story, and almost 2 after I originally posted the first chapters on I return. The lack of an update has been for many reasons, which include work, school, and severe bouts of writer's block. While I may have the entire story in my head from beginning to end, it has often been hard to formulate a combination of words that convey the story in a fine manner. _

_There have even been times where I simply wished to delete some, if not all of my stories posted on Having read back on them, there are several things that I frown upon, which include the fact that the plot(s) seem rushed in areas, and what at times could seem as if a character (whether it be of my own creation or an already established one) would be out of character. Discouraging to say the least, but it proves that I have grown as both a storyteller and writer, so I now take my previous mistakes with stride._

_But now, I return to you with a new chapter, and in time, hope to finish this story and the following one it for what it is. Before I start, I would like to once again take the opportunity to thank Baby Amy (a.k.a. Kawaii Sonikku) for being persistent in getting me to continue work on this yet unfinished story._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

_P.S.: I've mentioned the horrible spacing apparent in both the first story (17 chapters in total) and the first two pertaining to this story. I have currently undertaken the daunting task of properly aligning the spacing, punctuation, grammar, etc. in my spare time, and even going back and making minute altercations to some of the dialogue to make for a better representation of the characters and the story in general._

**Aquatic Ruins?**

_In another area of the world, apart from the enchanted island our heroes were currently residing on, there stood an abandoned building some miles off from the busy community of Station Square. Within its aged and decaying foundation laid the slowly rousing body of one female squirrel. A squirrel, who by events of the past days, was no longer the person she had once been…_

She slowly opened her eyes as a few of the sun's rays had actually managed to penetrate through cracks of plywood that covered up the windows in the building. At first, all she could really see was darkness, but some shadowy images began to come to life as her body awoke from slumber. Eventually, she could make out what was the outline of a table, with a few items scattered around it. Ever so slowly, she turned herself over on her stomach and crawled towards the silhouette of the table, her arms and legs collecting dust and grim from years of decay along the condemned floor.

On top of the rotting table were scattered the following items: a dented up bottle of spring water, which at most was half empty. A half consumed loaf of bread. Lightly nibbled portions of chicken and pork. A burger that was no longer a burger, but two pieces of bread that held together what were now rapidly decaying vegetable dressings in the middle. All of these were edible at one point, and any sane person would have thrown each of these items away if left in such inadequate conditions of decay. Yet she managed to consume each of them as hunger made itself known to her body, not quite caring about the later consequences her body could possibly endure as a result of consuming food in such a state.

She was nibbling upon the bone of a chicken tight she had just polished off when she noticed some other items scattered on the table. A newspaper, which compared with the surroundings and other items, still maintained its original composure. Judging by the date, it had only been issued a few days prior. Next to it, a kerosene cigarette lighter was placed. Most likely the only lighting available, as the lights and electricity were shut off within the condemned building.

The squirrel took the lighter and lit it after one or two attempts. Carefully, she held up the newspaper to the frail light, to discover that the newspaper was that of the Station Square Tribune, with a headline that was only dated 5-6 days ago. It stated the following:

**_Attack on G.U.N. Research Facility_**

_At about 3:12 p.m. GST on Monday afternoon, the G.U.N. scientific research facility was attacked. From eyewitness accounts, a mysterious creature was seen rampaging through the laboratory of Dr. Yoshimo Yatsumito, who had died a week before the incident. The laboratory was almost completely destroyed, if not for the appearance of the cerulean hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. _

_With the aid of his friends, they succeeded in driving the creature away. Unfortunately, during this confrontation, several articles went missing from the lab, including the last known project that the late Dr. Yatsumito had been working on. G.U.N. is offering a monetary reward for the return of this project. If anyone has any information on this, please contact…_

She had ripped up the article and began to burn the pages, when she noticed yet another article:

_**Obituary: Dr. Yoshimo Yatsumito (xxxx-xxxx)**_

_Dr. Yoshimo Yatsumito was born into a poor family that resided on South Island. While his family had a lack of formal education, they strived for their son to receive one and benefit from it. Their wishes were answered when Prof. Gerald Robotnik took him as his ward after witnessing his sharpness at a public rally he attended in a more prominent area of Yatsumito's normally downtrodden neighborhood._

_Yatsumito is most famous for being one of the few survivors of the ARK tragedy, in which G.U.N. officials raided the space colony ARK after Prof. Robotnik had been killed in an experiment he was working on at the time. As Prof. Robotnik's premier assistant, his original works and concepts were scrutinized from rumors that speculated that his mentor's own recklessness resulted in the disaster that ultimately shut down the colony. While he did his best to distance himself from his mentor's works, he himself followed along the same path of discovering the secret to immortality, as he eventually made it his life's work._

_A little known fact is that he did a little study in the ancient study of alchemy before devoting his life to discovering immortality…_

Rip went another page. But the article continued on yet another:

_As a result of his work, he did not have time to start a family of his own, and thus, does not have anyone to carry on his family linage. However, in one of his more controversial moments, he had a work/love relationship with one of his assistants, an anthromorphic squirrel. His entire estate, estimated at the sum of $20,000,000, has been signed on over to her account, and for security reasons, her name has not been released to the public._

"Opportunity", she murmurs. She burns up the rest of the newspaper as she begins to study her surroundings some more, all the while in thought…

Eventually, she ventures outside of her condemned dwelling, and walks to the east. Her eyes quickly shift around as if looking for something. They eventually rest upon the frame a young mouse female, who is dressed in a navy blue dress suit with matching blue stilettos. She compares them to her own garments, which happen to be the same dress and blood stained lab coat from a few days earlier.

In a nonchalant manner, she approaches the young woman, forcing the latter to come to a stop.

_"Nice outfit you have on there…"_

_Meanwhile, back on Flora Island…_

Shadow and the others had all gathered in the sitting room of Sara's cottage. Sara had wanted to discuss the severity of their battle with the demonic being at G.U.N. headquarters. Shadow sat off a long way from the others. Tails was seated next to Sara and some of the documents she wanted to show them. Rouge and Knuckles sat together, but they seemed more interested in each other's _assets_ at the moment rather than the topic at hand. On the other side across from Shadow sat Sonic, who had just come inside after his slow stroll towards the cottage. He obviously wanted to keep his distance from the others for his behavior towards Amy the other night.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they noticed Amy walking in to join them. She no longer wore the bandages intended to conceal her wounds, which were now very unnoticeable. She was also fully dressed in the same outfit that Sara and given her the first time she had reached Flora Island, after her former red garment had been burnt to prevent poison ivy from spreading. Rai floated in behind her over to Sara, who took the floral chao in her arms. She quietly sat back and watched the expression of everyone in the room, particularly that of Sonic's, who now showed a bit of concern towards the pink hedgehog.

"Amy, shouldn't you be resting up?" he asked, with a slight tone of worry in his voice. The others turned to watch him, as they were curious to see if he was in for a world of pain after his past demeanor with Amy. Amy sat down next to Shadow, he looked a bit in awe at her presence, before turning to Sara and asking, "What's the plan?"

Sonic was about to repeat his inquiry, but Shadow beat him to it. "You should really be resting up and gaining strength, Amy" he stated sternly. "Those injuries could have been more serious if that **_thing_** had continued, or even chosen to kill you from the get go. You should really b…"

He was cut off as she place two dainty fingers over his lips. Tails went "Huh?" Both Rouge and Knuckles were finally paying attention to something other than each other, and both Shadow and Sonic stared at the feminine hedgehog as if all something was awry. Sara and Rai just watched on, a bit amused by the gesture. But needless to say, the others were puzzled by the action, as they seemed to have a collective interrogative mark floating over their heads. Only difference being that Rai's was the only one completely visible.

"It's alright." she stated slowly. "I feel much stronger than I was before. Thanks to Sara and Rouge's care. If it weren't for Rouge flying out for medical supplies, and Sara with her natural medicine, I might still be sickly in bed." She took notice of the stunned expression of the others before continuing with: "I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me."

While she was busy reassuring Shadow and the rest of their group that she was well, Sonic was off in his own little world. To him, that little gesture between Amy and Shadow was just rubbing him the wrong way…

"_What the HELL was that? A pass? Out in the open flirtation?" were some of the statements that are flying through his head. But another side of him knew perfectly well what was happening…_

"_She's ignoring me out of spite. That's what I get for being the jackass act I performed the other night. Serves me the fuck right."_

"_No you idiot! She's flirting with the faker right in front of you! Better watch out…"_

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?" the blue blur mumbled as he was stirred out of thought. He looked around to notice that all eyes were fixed on him, including the glaring red eyes of his once again 'rival'. "Sonic", stated the smoke hedgehog once again. He had said his name at least six times before he finally came out of his mental wanderings. He waited until Sonic was completely paying attention before he continued:

"If you had been paying attention for the last several minutes, you would have noticed the world map that Sara has pulled out." He paused for a moment to point to one particular set of coordinates – an area of map that had no immediate land surrounding it save South Island. Other than that, it was nothing but water.

"If we are going to stop what is to come, we need to locate and acquire all or as many of the Elemental Crystals as we can. Sara already has one of them, but we need the other 4 remaining crystals to have a fighting chance." He paused for a moment to take in the twitching expression that had befallen the entire frame of the azure hedgehog that stood before him.

"Something the matter?" Shadow inquired calmly. He also noticed that Sonic had not once lifted his eyes off the blue area of the map that he had pointed to a few moments prior. He paused a moment more before continuing: "The first and probably the most difficult of the Elemental Crystals to obtain will be the Aqua or Wa…"

"Aq...Aquatic Ruins", stuttered Sonic. It was then that everyone took notice of the sudden color change of the normally cerulean crusader to that of a sickly shade of white. Sara rushed over with a concerned look on her face, wanting to make sure that the blue blur was not coming down with something dire.

"What's the matter?", she asked as she placed a cool palm over his forehead. She eased Sonic back down onto a cushioned seat and motioned over for Rai to fan him with his leaf-like wings. "I hope you'll be alright", she added after some color returned to his visage.

Sara's ears perked up to a bit of soft giggling that came from across the room. Her eyes scanned the room until they met Amy's face, which was by then had erupted into full laughter.

"Oh please", she said in between the breaths. "He's just afraid of water because he can't swim. But that's never stopped him from diving in for the Chaos Emeralds."

Sara turned back to Sonic, with a worried look on her face. "Is that true Sonic?" she said after a brief pause. Sonic only gave a slight nod, with more of his blue pigmentation coming back to him all the while. He could tell Sara wasn't happy by it, because she said next:

"I won't have you go if you can't swim. The Aqua crystal could be very deep within the water, and if you can't swim at all, then you shouldn't…" She had stopped to see Sonic jump back up on his feet, all his color fully visible as if the mention of water had not had any effect on him moments before.

"I don't like water. But…", he said proudly. Nonchalantly, he made his way back to the world map, and pointed to their destination.

"_It's about time I went back to Aquatic Ruins anyway…"_


End file.
